far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
SpinTires Hard Mode - Weekly Livestream - August 13th, 2014
SpinTires Hard Mode - Weekly Livestream - August 13th, 2014 is the YouTube upload of of SpinTires Hardcore Mode! Weekly Livestream 2 hosted on Kurt's Twitch channel. Video Overview exclusive: It starts with a few minutes of intro music. Kurt comes on and checks the audio as he has a new office set-up. He will be locally recording the livestream and as he entires SpinTires, Kurt mentions Let's Play SpinTires - 29 - Multiplayer Co-op w/ Biffa! where he and Biffa are playing. Playing on hardcore mode, Kurt selects Coast and sees that fuel consumption is higher, trucks are non-recoverable, and diff lock is less common. Starting with the A-469 and B-130 again, Kurt turns off the background music as he heads to the C-4320. Reaching fifth gear as the A-469 travels along, Kurt unlocks the C-4320. He decides to actually enter the lumber yard and pack a medium load of logs and learns that in-game waypoints do not work on hardcore. Kurt stops by the garage to load the big wheels and a chat member says that Vintage Beef said Kurt likes coffee. Kurt says he started with a French Press and broke its successor, a Chem-EX. He drinks Intelligenca coffee from Chicago and gets somme from Gas Light roasters. Deciding to go a different way that his casual Coast play through, Kurt finds a new river crossing path and advances over the river bridge. Night falls and Kurt explains that he does not want a Subscriber button. Kurt unloads the lumber and is already a fourth of the way through. Driving away, Kurt explains using OBS and recording at the same time and the headphone whine sounds like his computer is overheating. He goes over his computer diagnostics and its cooling specifications. Kurt sees the chat saying Mhykol is in the chat and pops it out, finding the C-6520 fuel truck and the D-537. Using the C-6520, Kurt goes to fuel it but sees it would use all the fuel. Kurt fuels the C-4320 then the D-537 and decides to go to the second garage. Reaching the C-255 and the garage, Kurt sees the cloak point is far away. Getting it, the fuel drains quickly on the D-537 and Kurt takes it on a mission for more fuel as it drains at a rapid rate. Kurt runs out of fuel mere feet from the fuel depot. Kurt gets in the A-469 to go rescue the D-537 and winches himself but the small jeep cannot move the massive D-537. Kurt is still determined to save it, and switches to the C-4320. The C-4320 gets going too fast and Kurt flips it over. Fueling up the C-6520, Kurt goes to rescue the fallen C-4320 but has a hard time getting to it to rescue it. When the C-4320 finally flips back over, Kurt takes it to the self-pack lumber yard to fill it up himself with more crane game. He is not unable to pack the lumber and starts driving it to the objective. He talks about Hardcore mode not being fully developed and takes it to a northernly lumber yard and unloads. Completing half of the Coast map, Kurt thanks the Patreon patrons for his livestream. He says he will keep the Coast map as the Volcano series with Biffa can cover SpinTires but may delete it if he does not stream again by that series' end. Kurt goes to his menu screen and suggests watching SpeedRunners with Orange Wool - 03 - Salty.